Flucht
by Aereth
Summary: Es ist passiert ich wurde gegoost! Draco wird auf brutale Weise verhört und Harry hilft ihm bei der Flucht. HP/DM


_Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere und Ort gehören J.K. Rowling._

Mein Rudel hat mich gegoost.

****

Die Vorgaben:

G O O S E

Ich möchte, dass du einen OS schreibst in den du wenigstens 3 der gängigen Badfic-Klischees (also "Dumbledore ist böse" oder "Harry ist schwul und legt halb Hogwarts flach" sowas eben) einbaust. Jetzt kommt das Schlimmste: Es soll trotzdem irgendwie schlüssig und logisch sein. Die Länge bleibt gänzlich dir überlassen und ich hoffe, dass das bis 1. 7. zu schaffen ist.

**So, was bleibt sonst noch zu sagen? Ach ja: Harr harr harr *evil lach***

**

* * *

Flucht**

Das einzige, das ich noch spürte war Schmerz. Schmerz in meinen Beinen, die mein Körpergewicht nicht mehr tragen konnten. Schmerz in meinen Armen, die rechts und links von mir in Fesseln lagen. Schmerz in meiner Brust, deren gebrochene Rippen mir das Atmen erschwerten. Schmerz in meinem Kopf aus Angst letztendlich aufzugeben, ihm alles zu verraten und meine Mutter damit zum Tode zu verurteilen.

Die Tür ging auf und ich hörte Schritte mein kahles Gefängnis betreten.

Eine kurze Auszeit war das, die er mir gegönnt hatte. Innerlich hatte ich mich bereits auf den nächsten Angriff gewappnet, doch er blieb aus, stattdessen stellte jemand ein Tablett vor mich hin.

Es war Potter, stellte ich fest als ich aufsah. Seit Tagen hatte ich kein anderes Gesicht mehr außer dem, des alten Mannes gesehen. Sein Blick war viel schlimmer, als die körperlichen Schmerz, die ich bisher ertragen musste. Sein Mitleid konnte er sich sonst wohin stecken. Wer hatte ihn überhaupt eingeladen? Hatte Dumbledore seinen Goldjungen geschickt um den Dreck hinter ihm aufzuräumen oder war das eine neue Foltermethode?

Potter hob eine Scheibe Brot vom Tablett und hielt sie mir hin. Als hätte es einen Sinn gehabt etwas zu essen, ich konnte ja sowieso nichts bei mir behalten. Zu gerne hätte ich ihm das ins Gesicht geschrien, doch mehr als den Kopf wegdrehen konnte ich nicht. Er ließ das Brot wieder sinken und hob ein Glas Wasser an meine Lippen. Auch wenn ich fest entschlossen war nichts zu trinken, die angenehme Kühle auf meinen Lippen hatte mich überzeugt und ich trank gierig das Glas bis zum letzten Tropfen leer.

Er stellte es wieder ab, dann tauchte er ein Taschentuch in den Wasserkrug und wischte mir das eingetrocknete Blut aus meinem Gesicht. Ich hasste es. Ich hasste die Art wie er mich anfasste, wie er darum bemüht war mir nicht weh zu tun, es war beinahe zärtlich. Ich hasste es wie er mich mitleidig ansah und mir das letzte bisschen Würde nahm, die ich noch besaß.

Ich schloss die Augen und beschloss einfach zu warten bis er verschwand. „Draco alles in Ordnung?", fragte er stattdessen. Er stand noch immer vor mir. „Verschwinde", presste ich gurgelnd heraus und verfiel augenblicklich in ein krampfhaftes Husten. Potter stand noch wie benommen da. Er beugte sich wieder zu mir runter, gab jedoch auf, als ich mich erneut wegdrehte.

Ich hielt die Augen geschlossen, bis ich hörte wie sich seine Schritte wieder entfernten, erst dann öffnete ich sie und versank in einem weiteren Hustenanfall, den ich nicht mehr versuchte zu unterdrücken. Ein blutiger klumpen Schleim sammelte sich in meinem Mund, den ich auf den sowieso schon blutverschmierten Boden spuckte.

„Bitte Sir, denken sie nicht, dass es genug ist?", hörte ich Potters Stimme aus dem Nebenraum, scheinbar hatte er die Tür nicht komplett geschlossen. „Es ist erst genug, wenn er uns gesagt hat was wir wissen müssen", antwortete ihm Dumbledore.

„Harry, mein Junge", sagte er schließlich in einem etwas versöhnlicherem Tonfall, „wir sind im Krieg. Für keinen von uns ist es leicht, aber manche Dinge müssen eben getan werden, oder glaubst du etwa einer von ihnen hat auch nur einen Moment lang gezögert als sie unsere Männer und Frauen zu Tode gefoltert haben. So viele, die durch die Hand eines Todessers gestorben sind. Deine Eltern, Sirius, Minerva."

Den letzten Namen hatte er fast nur noch geflüstert. Ich musste die Luft anhalten um ihn hören zu können. War es das was den alten Mann in der letzten Zeit so verändert hatte? Der Verlust einer Freundin? Oder war sie mehr als das gewesen? Der Verlust einer Gefährtin? Sie starb durch die Hand meines Vaters, musste ich mir unweigerlich in Erinnerung rufen. Versuchte er sich so daran zu rechen?

Die Tür wurde aufgestoßen und ich hörte erneut jemanden eintreten. Es war nicht Potter, das erkannte ich bereits an dem schwerfälligen Gang. Dumbledore stand vor mir und musterte mich über seine halbmondförmigen Brillengläser hinweg. „Es liegt in ihren Händen dem ganzen ein Ende zu setzen Mr. Malfoy", sagte er freundlich und lächelte mich an.

Dieses falsche Lächeln. Ein freundlicher alter Mann, der einem Kind Süßigkeiten anbot. Ich beschloss ihn einfach zu ignorieren und schloss erneut meine Augen. Sicher, ich wusste, dass ihn das wütend machen würde, aber was hatte es für einen Sinn um den heißen Brei herum zu reden, sollte er die Sache einfach hinter sich bringen.

„Also schön, scheinbar kennen Menschen wie sie keine andere Sprache", sagte er und sah verächtlich auf das dunkle Mal auf meinem linken Arm. „Crucio!" Ein Brennen durchfuhr jede einzelne Faser meines Körpers. Man sollte meinen nach tagelanger Folter würde es einem weniger ausmachen, man wäre auf den Schmerz gefasst, doch es traf mich jedes Mal aufs neue wie ein Schlag.

Ich schrie, auch wenn meine Stimme dazu gar nicht mehr in der Lage war, doch ich schrie aus voller Kraft. Kurz bevor ich ohnmächtig wurde hörte er auf. „Nun Mr. Malfoy wollen sie reden?", fragte er erneut. „Niemals", krächzte ich.

„Sectumsempra", setzte er wütend hinterher. Große Schnitte klafften auf meiner Brust und rissen auch die älteren Wunden wieder auf, was den Raum mit dem metallischen Kupfergeruch nach frischem Blut erfüllte. Ein Klopfen an der Tür durchbrach die Stille. Verärgert stand Dumbledore von seinem Platz auf. „Ja?", fragte er ungeduldig. Ein Flüstern, das ich nicht erkennen konnte, antwortete ihm. „Kann das nicht warten?", wollte er wissen und verließ kurze Zeit später das Zimmer.

Wer auch immer das war, er hatte etwas gut bei mir. Erleichtert atmete ich aus, doch schon im nächsten Augenblick hörte ich erneut jemanden das Zimmer betreten. Meine Augen hatte ich auf den Boden gerichtet, umso mehr war ich überrascht als jemand meine Fesseln löste.

Potter stand vor mir. Seinen Zauberstab hatte er erhoben. Sollte das ein Scherz auf meine Kosten sein? Die Fesseln hatte er mir abgenommen, doch ich konnte mich kaum bewegen.

„Schnell, du musst hier verschwinden", sagte er ungeduldig. Seine Stimme war nur noch ein bloßes Echo in meinem Kopf und ich viel vornüber auf den Boden. „Steh auf, wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit", sagte er verzweifelt und zog an meinem Arm. Ich keuchte bei der ruckartigen Bewegung auf, worauf er den Arm abrupt wieder los ließ.

„Tut mir leid", murmelte er, „aber bitte, du musst dich jetzt zusammenreißen", flehte er und griff erneut nach meinem Arm, diesmal vorsichtiger, und half mir hoch.

Unter seinem Arm trug er ein Bündel, das er nun ausbreitete und über uns legte. Potters berühmter Tarnumhang. Er stützte mich weiter und verließ mit mir das Zimmer. Durch das aufwändige Muster des Umhangs erkannte ich das Büro des Schulleiters. Die Tür stand offen und wir verloren keine Zeit um es auf der Stelle zu verlassen.

Es war Nacht, musste ich überrascht feststellen. Seit Tagen hatte ich kein Sonnenlicht mehr gesehen und kaum noch geschlafen. Konnte ein Mensch an Schlafmangel sterben, hatte ich mich oft in dieser Zeit gefragt. Tod durch Entkräftung, erinnerte ich mich an den Fachausdruck dafür.

Wir schlichen durch die dunklen Korridore, nicht einmal ein schwaches Lumos spendete uns Licht, aus Angst entdeckt zu werden. Was würde geschehen, wenn Dumbledore meine Abwesenheit bemerkte und wieso in Merlins Namen half mir Gryffindors Goldjunge?

Wir hatten das Schloss verlassen und erreichten endlich die Apparierschwelle. Es war beinahe geschafft. Noch wusste ich nicht wo ich hin sollte. Das Anwesen meiner Eltern hatte sich der dunkle Lord schon vor einiger Zeit angeeignet. Zu ihm und somit zu meinem Vater würde ich nicht zurückkehren. Eigentlich schien es mir egal wohin, ich wollte nur ein ruhiges Plätzchen. Ich wollte Schlaf und eine warme Malzeit.

Potter ließ mich los, worauf ich einige Schritte vorwärts taumelte und er mich augenblicklich wieder am Arm packte. Er hatte mich nachdenklich gemustert, dann drehte er sich um und sah sehnsüchtig zum Schloss. Bis vor einiger Zeit hatte ich der Zauberschule mit dem gleichen Gesichtsausdruck hinterher gesehen. Sein Griff um meinen Arm wurde stärker, dann zog er seinen Zauberstab heraus und wir apparierten.

Weder wusste ich was Potter vorhatte, noch wo er mich hingebracht hatte, doch es sah nach einer ruhigen Muggelgegend aus. Laternen erhellten die ordentliche Straße in immer gleichwährenden Abständen und beleuchteten den frisch vertikutierten Rasen, der allesamt gleichaussehenden Häuser. Er schritt auf ein bestimmtes Haus zu und öffnete die Tür mit seinem Zauberstab.

Potter machte das Licht an und entblößte einen geschmacklos eingerichteten, kleinen Flur. Die Treppe vor mir begann zu beben, als der Grund dafür bereits im nächsten Augenblick herunter gestampft kam. Es war ein unglaublich fetter Junge, etwa wie Crabbe und Goyle zusammengenommen und schätzungsweise in unserem alter.

„Was machst du hier? Musst du nicht auf deiner Idiotenschule sein? Wenn Mom und Dad aus dem Urlaub zurück sind werde ich ihnen alles erzählen", schrie er aufgebracht wobei sein Gesicht immer mehr rote Flecken bekam. Als Potter jedoch seinen Zauberstab hob, wich der Muggel ängstlich zurück. „Geh mir aus dem Weg Dudley", sagte er und drängte sich an dem Jungen vorbei während er mich hinter sich her zog und im oberen Stockwerk in eines der Zimmer schob.

Wo auch immer wir waren, hier würde mich vermutlich keiner so schnell finden. Ich ging auf das schmale Bett vor mir zu und ließ mich in das weiche Kissen fallen, wenige Sekunden später schlief ich ein.

~oOo~

Ich weiss nicht wie lange ich geschlafen hatte, es kam mir vor als hätte ich mehrere Tage durchgeschlafen, denn das Sonnenlicht, dass mich geweckt hatte, brannte in meinen empfindlichen Augen. Potter saß, oder viel mehr lag er, in einem alten, zerschlissenen Sessel und schlief. Seine Brille lag neben ihm auf einem kleinen Tisch und die dünne Wolldecke mit der er sich zugedeckt hatte war auf seinen Schoß gerutscht.

Der Schmerz solange er frisch war, war das eine, doch das was ich jetzt spürte war etwas ganz anderes. Es war nicht der Schmerz, der einem das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ, bei dem der Körper Unmengen an Adrenalin produzierte und einen so zum Überleben zwang. Es war ein dumpfer Schmerz, der alle Anstrengungen der letzten Tage plötzlich auf mir ablud.

Vorsichtig stand ich auf. Ich konnte das Zittern meiner Gliedmaßen nicht unterdrücken und musste mich am Bettpfosten abstützen damit meine Knie nicht unter meinem Gewicht zusammensackten. Als ich mich wieder sicherer fühlte ging auf den Sessel zu in dem Potter lag und kniete mich vor ihn hin.

Ich hätte gehen können, unbemerkt. Vielleicht war es die Tatsache, dass ich nicht wusste wohin, dass es scheinbar keinen Menschen mehr auf dieser Welt gab an den ich mich wenden konnte, vielleicht war es aber auch etwas anderes, das mich hier festhielt. Fest stand jedoch nur, dass ich einfach nicht konnte oder nicht wollte?

Hatte er die ganze Zeit hier an meinem Bett gesessen und gewacht? Wieso tat er das? Ich betrachtete sein friedlich schlafendes Gesicht. Er hatte ein wenig abgenommen, verrieten mir die Furchen in seinen Wangen. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, so dass ich die langen geschwungenen Wimpern genauer betrachten konnte und auch seinen leicht geöffneten Mund.

Ich sollte aufhören ihn so anzusehen. Es war nicht richtig, das hatte mir mein Vater oft genug mehr als deutlich gemacht, aber was konnte ich denn schon gegen die Natur machen? Fasziniert vom gleichen Geschlecht. Es hatte mich schon immer fasziniert, doch einem Malfoy war das nicht würdig, redete ich es mir selbst wieder ein, während meine Blicke zur gleichen Zeit über seine sehnige Brust wanderten und gierig jeden Zentimeter dieses Körpers erforschten.

Ein leises Geräusch verriet mir, dass er aufgewacht war und mich nun aus grünen Augen ansah. „Du bist schon wach?", stellte er fest und setzte sich augenblicklich auf, dann griff er nach seiner Brille und setzte sie sich wieder auf. „Hast du Hunger?", fragte er und sah mich verlegen an. Ich nickte bloß, doch es reichte bereits aus, dass er sich ruckartig von seinem Platz erhob und auf die Tür zuging, also folgte ich ihm hinunter in die Küche.

Sie passte zu dem Rest des Hauses, nicht besonders groß und vollgestopft mit diversen Muggelgeräten. Potter stand am Herd, Dienstboden konnte ich hier natürlich nicht erwarten. Nach einiger Zeit war die kleine Küche vom unwiderstehlichen Duft nach Eiern und Speck erfüllt und machte mir den Hunger, gegen den ich bereits seit Tage ankämpfte, richtig bewusst.

Er stellte die Pfanne auf dem Tisch ab, stellte Teller und Besteck dazu und setzte sich schließlich zu mir. Vom köstlichen Duft angelockt betrat einen Moment Später der dicke Junge Dudley das Zimmer. Erst jetzt merkte ich, dass der Tisch für drei gedeckt war. Dudley setzte sich, schaufelte sich einen großen Berg auf seinen Teller und begann wortlos zu essen.

Bereits bei den ersten Bissen spürte ich wie mein Magen anfing zu rebellieren. Ich stocherte ein wenig auf meinem Teller herum und aß ein bisschen Brot. Als ich wieder aufsah merkte ich, dass mich Dudley unverholen neugierig musterte. Zwar hatte ich seit längerem nicht mehr in einen Spiegel geschaut, doch ich war mir sicher, dass ich keinen erfreulichen Anblick bot.

„Was ist mit dem?", fragte er Potter und ignorierte mich dabei. Dumme Muggel, direkt vor ihrer Nase tobt ein Krieg und sie merken es noch nicht einmal. Potter antwortete ihm nicht, stattdessen zückte er seinen Zauberstab und ließ das Geschirr in die Spüle wandern und abspülen. Dudley wich erschrocken zurück, entspannte sich jedoch wieder ein wenig, als er merkte, dass es nicht gegen ihn gerichtet war und sah fasziniert zu dem Geschirr.

„Wo sind wir hier?", fragte ich Potter, als wir wieder oben im Zimmer waren. „Bei meinen Verwandten, hier bin ich aufgewachsen", antwortete er schließlich nach einer ganzen Weile, als ich bereits mit einer Antwort gar nicht mehr rechnete. Seine Lippen hatte er fest aufeinander gepresst. Es war deutlich zu erkennen, dass er nicht darüber reden wollte, also fragte ich auch nicht weiter und ging stattdessen auf das schmale Bett zu.

Die Müdigkeit hatte mich wieder eingeholt und flutete meinen Körper und meine Sinne, so dass ich förmlich auf dem Bett zusammensackte. Auch Potter schien müde und ausgemergelt. Ich wusste nicht wieviel Schlaf er tatsächlich abbekommen hatte, nur dass es auf dem zerschlissenen Sessel dort drüben nicht besonders erholsam gewesen sein konnte.

Er sah sich im Zimmer um, als suche er etwas, sein Blick blieb einen Moment auf mir hängen, dann ging er wieder zum Sessel auf den er sich niederließ. Ich hatte ihm sein Bett genommen, stellte verlegen fest. Mit Mühe stütze ich mich auf einem Arm ab um ihn direkt ansehen zu können. „Du musst nicht auf dem Sessel Schlafen", sagte ich. „Schon in Ordnung, du hast die Ruhe weit aus nötiger als ich", antwortete er mir.

Entschlossen rückte ich bis ganz an die Wand auf eine Seite des Bettes. „Hier ist genug Platz für uns beide", sagte ich und klopfte auffordern auf die andere Seite des Bettes. Zwar hatte er gezögert, doch scheinbar war es weniger schlimm das Bett mit mir zu teilen, als die Aussicht auf einige weitere Stunden Schlaf auf dem alten Sessel, so dass er aufstand und sich neben mich legte.

Genug Platz für uns beide war wohl deutlich übertrieben. Das Bett war schmaler als es aussah, also rückte ich so weit ich konnte bis ganz nah an die Wand, doch es ließ sich nicht vermeiden, dass wir Seite an Seite ganz dicht beieinander lagen und ich ihn deutlich neben mir spüren konnte.

Es war ein schönes Gefühl, die nähe eines Menschen, die Wärme eines Körpers zu spüren. Ich merkte wie sich mein Herzschlag beruhigte und einem langsameren Rhythmus anpasste, wie meine Atmung sich langsam anglich und ich schließlich einschlief.

Als ich wieder aufwachte, war es draußen bereits dunkel. Potter lag immer noch neben mir. Er hatte sich zu mir gedreht, doch seine tiefen, gleichmäßigen Atemzüge verrieten mir, dass er noch schlief. Vorsichtig, darauf bedacht ihn nicht zu wecken, drehte ich mich um und betrachtete erneut sein Gesicht.

Als fühlte er meine Blicke auf sich, öffnete er im selben Moment seine Augen und sah mich an. Es war eine merkwürdige Situation. Schon zum zweiten Mal am selben Tag wurde ich dabei erwischt, wie ich ihn heimlich anstarrte. Ich wusste selbst nicht wie es dazu kam, dass ich mich das getraut hatte, wieso ausgerechnet Potter, doch im nächsten Augenblick beugte ich mich bereits über ihn und küsste ihn.

Es hatte keine zwei Sekunden gedauert, da wich er bereits erschrocken zurück. Ich war so ein Idiot, der einzige Mensch auf dieser verdammten Welt, der sich noch für mich zu interessieren schien und ich hatte alles zerstört. „Es tut mir leid", krächzte ich.

Potter hatte nicht geantwortet, er sah mich aus großen Augen überrascht an, dann kam er wieder näher und küsste mich schüchtern. Es war die Medizin, die all den Schmerz der letzten Tage wegwischte. Das atemberaubende Gefühl seiner weichen Lippen auf meinen, sein köstlicher Geschmack, als ich vorsichtig mit meiner Zunge in seinen Mund eindrang.

Der anfangs schüchterne Kuss wurde leidenschaftlich und fordernd, bis wir uns schließlich atemlos wieder von einander lösten. Er hob eine Hand, wischte mir eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, dann lächelte er mich an. „Harry", begann ich, doch er hatte mich unterbrochen in dem er einfach nur ruhig den Kopf schüttelte, dann rutschte er dichter an mich heran und ich legte meinen Arm ihn. Er drückte seinen Körper fest gegen meine Erektion, die der Kuss ausgelöst hatte. Im selben Moment spürte ich den gleichen Druck auf meinem Oberschenkel, als er mich noch näher an sich heran zog und dann schließlich ganz still genau so liegen blieb, während seine Hand noch immer mit meiner Haarsträhne spielte.

**ENDE  
**


End file.
